paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disabled PAW Patrol
The Disabled PAW Patrol is a version of the PAW Patrol for disabled pups and kittens. How it started Ruby and Rufus enjoyed teaching disabled pups how to work with their disabilities but wanted to help in other ways to. Ruby talked to Ryder about this and Ryder said that he would start a Disabled PAW Patrol. He found an abandoned building and fixed it up. He add another floor and special requirements for all the disablities. Members and Positions Ruby and Rufus- They are the leaders of the group and love helping the pups Viola: She joins and becomes the Music and party pup. Icicle- She joins ( because her mom made her ) and becomes the snow rescue pup Sparrow- She joins and is the groups teacher pup Ashes: He joins and becomes a fire-rescue pup in the group Dodge-He joins as the crossing guard/police pup of the group Wave- She is the flying rescue pup do the group Jay- He is the eco pup of the group and later on trains Briar Leo- He becomes the fire pup trainee of Ashes Cherrydrop-She becomes the nurse and trainee of the group( I need a nurse pup!) Briar- She becomes the plant and eco pup of the Disabled PAW Patrol Iceberg- She joins and becomes the painting pup Noah- He joins and becomes their animal pup Sophie: She joins and trains under Ruby to be the future leader of the Disabled Paw patrol. please ask if you want your pup or kitten in the group Vehicals Ruby and Rufus- Ruby has a copy of Ryder's ATV but has a spot for her wheelchair and a sidecar for Rufus Viola- She has a white car with bright pink balloons with white music notes inside. She also has a translating screen and it comes with an earbud for her to wear. Icicle- She has a mini version of Everest's vehicle but with a side view mirror on her blind left side Sparrow-She has a school bus that looks like Siberia's but it has pale pink and emerald green tape Ashes-It resembles Marshall's vehicle but has blue decals to match his tag and a screen to translate sounds into words for him Dodge- A light green suv like chase's but it has like Ashes fire truck it has a screen to translate sounds into words and the lights are the front above the windshield. It has a special storage compartment for his gear. Wave- coming soon Jay- a brunet jeep. Leo- coming soon Cherrydrop- Hers looks like Marshall's ambulance except it is pink with a cherry on the side and a doctor's office in the back of the truck Briar- It is a version of Rocky's without the fork lift and is dark pine green. Iceberg- Coming soon Noah- His vehicle is brown and has a storage area in the back with animal food and other things. He also has a food launcher connected to the animal food in the back. Sophie: She has a light green ATV but with special features. The ATV directs her and tells her if she has an obstacle in front of her through a voice. She has an ear bud that projects the voice so only she can hear it. Capture 6.png|Ashes' Fire Truck Dodge's Disabled patrol gear 001.jpg|Dodge's Gear and Badge Ashes Badge and Gear DPP 001.JPG|Ashes Pup Tag, uniform and gear Ashes12.jpg|Ashes silhouette in front of his badge IMG 20150621 095334.jpg|Noah's pup tag and collar. His pup has cat, dog, beaver and bald eagle tracks and brown background. His collar is green CaptureTruck.png|Briar's recycling truck Briar's badge.png|Briar's badge Vehicle.png|Dodge's vehicle_ drawn by chase the police pup555 Pup-Tags Rufus- He wears the logo of the DPP Viola- She has a pink background with a white balloon and music note. Icicle-She has a cloud with snow falling out of the cloud with a dark purple background Sparrow- Her's has a book that says history on it with a red background Ashes-His has a blue background with three stars on it and also a ladder and a firefighting hat on it Dodge- His has a light green background with a red stop sign on it with two crosswalks in a "X" intersecting the stop sign it has 4 golden stars in a compass point style. Wave- Jay- Jay's pup tag is of a bear, bunny and a mouse. Leo- Cherrydrop-Her's has a pale pink background with a thermometer on it Briar-Her's has a green background with a rose and recycling symbol on it Iceburg- Noah-His badge has animal tracks on it Catchphrases Ruby and Rufus~ We saved the day a special way ( at the end of a rescue ) Disabled PAW Patrol to the rescue ( when they assigned all the jobs ) ( need some ) Viola~ Music or Melody this part pup is ready ( credit to RockyDog13 ) I am ready to sing a melody Streamers and me are equals I am never tarty to a party Icicle~ If you are in a flurry, I will help in a hurry If you are stuck on ice no need to howl twice Some snow has to go I can plow the snow away any day! Sparrow~ This Sparrow can teach Free teacher for sale Don't forget to follow the rules in the school Get ready for a test and be at your very best Ashes~ Fire flashes leave it to Ashes I'll fight fire till I tire This fire pup will get you safely out and up Don't be in doubt Ashes will put it out ( made by Rockydog13 ) Dodge~ Criminals can't dodge Dodge ( made by RockytheEco-pup ) When Criminals no Stop Dodge on top (made by Rockydog13) Wave~ ( coming soon ) Jay~ Got a problem? Jay will save the day! Jay is here to stay! ( coming soon ) Leo~ ( coming soon ) Cherrydrop~ I am the medicine to your sickness This rescue is going to be patched up I'll take your temperature and make you feel better Now need to fret I am your best bet Briar~ ( coming soon ) Iceburg~ This painting pup is on the ruff ( made by Pipthepuplover ) Noah~ All animals need a leg up Cute critters need hugs Paws,Feathers and tracks are link a snack If an animal is on the trail I will be right there ( made by Animalpup ) Sophie- Sophie is on the way! (needs some) Stories By the owners of these pups: Fire flashes, Leave it to Ashes Pups and the Ice Cold Rescues When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat Stories by others: Collabaration stories: Pups and the Great Idea How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Gallery If your pup is in here and you want to add a pic of them doing a rescue or with a member feel free to add it. Latest.jpeg|Noah Galloway. the person Noah is named after. My inspiration for my pup noah IMG 20150621 092533.jpg|My first drawing of Noah Ashes12.jpg|Silohuette Ashes and Dodge's Graduation.jpg ASHES.jpg Cyan, Clover, Jay.png